


A Work of Art

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dominant Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fallen Castiel, Freckles, M/M, Possessive Castiel, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, castiel drawing dean, kind of, post season eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas starts off drawing everything. Memories from the very beginning and stretching to the current moment. The drawings fill books. Detailed. Precise. Brilliantly colored and carefully put down onto paper. Snapshots of time. Things he found remarkable or interesting. Then he starts drawing something else. He fixates on it. Hands. Arms. A nose. Eyes.</p><p>Freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Five Years of a More Profound Bond

Cas starts off drawing everything. Memories from the very beginning and stretching to the current moment. The drawings fill books. Detailed. Precise. Brilliantly colored and carefully put down onto paper. Snapshots of time. Things he found remarkable or interesting. Then he starts drawing something else. He fixates on it. Hands. Arms. A nose. Eyes.

Freckles.

They morph into a face and a body and a person he knows from the smallest cell to the brightest point in his pure soul. So Cas draws the slope of Dean's back and every single freckle is carefully placed in its correct place. He knows every single line, curve, freckle and part of his hunter.  Places them down on paper over and over and over again. The freckles on Dean's knuckles, the ones dancing across his toned arms and winding down his back. They're on his feet. Barely there but Cas knows of each one.

Adds those freckles to his drawings. He keeps trying to capture the fire and passion and righteousness in Dean's green eyes but knows he can't possibly touch how they are in real life. Books and books of Dean. Smiling. Laughing. Focused. Sleeping. Singing. Cooking. Eating. Hunting. Driving. Relaxed. Alert. Barely awake. Smirking. Hustling pool. He drew the hunter in every way imaginable that he knew Dean.

Made sure he had pages of Dean happy. Dean smiling and laughing and grinning. Dean with Sam and Charlie.

Cas was constantly sketching and drawing. Adding color and the finest details he could recall with perfect clarity. Knew that should he live out his days until he dies and moves on that he'll have those features permanently burned into his mind. A perfect image he can always recall.

He sits there sketching Dean as the hunter sleeps next to him. Focuses on the full lashes, the parted lips and freckles. Always on the freckles. They're called angel kisses and Cas has made sure he's kissed them all at least once. Slowly Cas moves up and starts drawing the slightly fluffy hair. Pauses to run his fingers through it and marvels at how the strands effortlessly move through his fingers.

A sleepy murmur and Dean is nuzzling into the touch. Now a soft smile pulls at his lips and a sigh of contentment escapes. But Cas simply smiles and moves his hand back to continue committing the latest image to paper.

Cas has always considered Dean Winchester a work of art. One of his Father's greatest creations.

He watches as his hunter slowly takes shape as he starts to draw the line of Dean's back down to the sheets at pool at his waist. He lets the image taper off to the edge of the paper before moving back up to add more details. Little details before he finishes the image. Goes to the right bottom corner and dates it. It helps him keep track of each image.

Grinning at the image he carefully closes the book and places it on the bedside table. He moves down into the covers and shuts the light off before reaching out to drag Dean close. Buries his face against his hunter and simply breathes. Takes in their combined scents and feels it relaxing each muscle. His mind slowly slipping away until he's riding on the edge of consciousness and can feel Dean scooting back into his arms. The warmth of the hunter's hand coming up to briefly grip his wrist before falling away once more getting one last smile.

Then he's gone. Dropping into unconsciousness and missing how Dean is half awake. Simply listening to Cas breathe. How his hunter's hand reaches up once more to simply touch his hand. Another reassurance that Cas is there before Dean lets himself follow the fallen angel once more into sleep.

Hours later Dean wakes first and glances down at Cas sleeping. At the relaxed features before green eyes notice the sketch book sitting out. He pulls himself from Cas's arms and pads over to it. Flipping it open to the most recent image and simply stares. Looks at the details of himself. How he looks to Cas and can't help but grin as he lets his eyes once more take in Cas sleeping.

Carefully he sits the book back down and goes about his typical morning routine before finally coming back into the bedroom to see Cas still stretched out on the bed. Fast asleep. Dean pauses for a moment before he reaches into the nightstand pulling out a tube. Moving back around the bed he climbs back in and pops the cap before pouring some onto his fingers. Leaning back against the headboard he shifts before reaching between his legs. Teasing himself and finally pushing one finger in slowly. Hisses at the slight burn as he relaxes against the touch. Moving his finger around and slowly pushing in and out. Dean adds a second finger scissoring them and trying not to push down onto them as he touches himself.

Biting his lip Dean continues to prep himself adding a third finger and feeling his toes curl. Eyes sliding shut as he forces himself not to move into it. Not to make a sound as Cas sleeps next to him. When he feels prepared enough Dean pulls his fingers out with a low whine at the loss before moving towards Cas. Adding more lube to his fingers he pulls the cover back and reaches down to stroke Cas. Can already feel the fallen angel's morning wood and how several strokes brings him to full hardness. Watches as Cas's lips part and his body subconscious moves into Dean's hand.

Dean finally moves to straddle Cas's waist as he kneels on the bed and holds onto Cas's length to guide him in. Bites his lip to hold in the groan as the tip goes in and he starts slowly taking Cas inside inch by inch. It isn't until he hears a sound that Dean opens his eyes to see darkened blue watching him.

Sees how Cas's pupils are blown wide and his sleep ruffled hair causes Dean to grin even as Cas finally bottoms out inside him. They're flush together and he can feel Cas. Tightens himself around him and leans forward to kiss him. Feels how those strong hands drag him closer and then Cas rocks up into him swallowing his groan.

"So beautiful." it's murmured against Dean's lips and he feels Cas moving. Feels how he's rolling his hips and Dean finally starts moving himself. "And you're all  _mine_."

The possessive note in Cas's voice causes Dean to moan and he grips onto Cas as they move. Holds onto his fallen angel and tightens around him. " _Cas_." it's punched out when those long fingers grip onto his hips and start moving him. Taking control back and Dean lets him. Enjoys how Cas takes it from his hands and takes care of him even as he works to give just as much back.

" _Dean_." then they're kissing again and moving together. Panting and moaning and scrambling to hold onto each other. Cas shifts and turns them so he's pinning Dean down. Staring into a flushed face with parted lips. Green eyes full of lust and love staring at him. His fingers wrap around Dean and strokes him as he picks up the pace. "My hunter. Mine." he angles his hips and starts to drive against Dean's prostate with each stroke. Dragging out more whines and Dean starts to beg. To plead for more. Harder. Faster. Deeper.

So Cas gives Dean exactly what his hunter wants.

Pins his wrists into the sheets and bites at his neck. Sucks on the skin near his collarbone and licks across Dean's tattoo as the hunter starts to come completely undone underneath them. Moving frantically and tightening around him.

"That's it. Come on Dean." he's by Dean's ear now, " _Let_   _go_."

Dean's body arches with it as he comes between them and Cas's rhythm fails as he starts to move faster. Working towards his own release as Dean rides his orgasm. Body still warm and tight around Cas before the other man feels it. Warmth and pleasure curling in his body as he fills Dean up. Somehow he manages to roll them once more so that Dean is resting on his chest with his legs draped on either side of his hips. Their bodies are warm and relaxed even as Dean's come covers their stomachs.

Cas doesn't care at the moment. Just wants to catch his breath and enjoy Dean resting against him again. Blue eyes glance at Dean as his hand strokes down Dean's back and rests there briefly. "That's a nice way to wake up." he can't stop the grin and knows Dean can hear it in his voice.

Dean lifts his head and locks eyes with Cas. Sated and completely relaxed, "Seemed like a good idea."

It gets a laugh from Cas, "You have good ideas."

Dean moves until he's kneeling once more over Cas's waist, "I have another idea."

"Hmm?" Cas simply lays there and enjoys the view. Wishes for his sketch book so he can start to capture the moment. Dean flushed with pleasure and happy as he stares down at Cas with a hint of mischief in his eyes. A perfect expression that Cas wishes Dean could wear all the time.

"We can save time by sharing the shower." Dean offers a smirk, "And shower sex of course."

"Of course." blue eyes are bright and Cas feels light. Dean makes him feel light and he doesn't need wings for that feeling anymore.

It isn't until breakfast that Cas gets a chance to grab his sketch book. He opens it to a new page and starts to draw from memory. Wants the image of Dean riding him that morning to mix in with all the other versions of Dean he has drawn up to this point.

He's halfway done with the image when Dean leans over his shoulder and stares down at it. "Cas...I think you might be fixated." it's joking and light.

"I think I've been fixated for years, Dean."

"Oh?"

"From the moment I saw your soul lighting up all of Hell I knew something had changed. Raising you from Perdition is the single most important moment of my existence." he grins at the incomplete drawing before him,

"And then I shot and stabbed you." Dean says it with a slight chuckle as Cas continues adding lines to the paper. Little details that give Dean pause as he simply watches himself come to life. "Do you ever draw yourself?" he switches the topic as he pulls back to grab another cup of coffee for Cas and one for himself.

Cas furrows his brow and stares at Dean, "I draw the things I've seen." he cocks his head to the side trying to figure out where Dean is going with his question.

But Dean has this expression on his face and Cas knows that expression. Knows exactly what it means and he simply waits for Dean to continue.

"How do you feel about shopping?" Dean pauses briefly, "For a mirror?"

 


End file.
